A Rockwaller's Redemption
by Senaraft
Summary: Bonnie Rockwaller, a former class bully reaches out to Felix Renton, the deaf boy she'd mercilessly tormented in middle school. Once a popular student and the center of attention in their old school days, she now finds herself, years later, a social outcast and reject. Finding herself unworthy of redemption, she sets out on a journey to make amends for how she treated Felix.


A Rockwaller's Redemption

By: Senaraft

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, Kim Possible, or the characters.

Warning: This chapter deals with suicidal thoughts and tendencies. If you find these topics alarming or upsetting, I would suggest reading one of my other fan fiction stories.

While set in the Kim Possible universe, parts of this story have been changed, namely Felix's disability.

_"__I am going to die anyway. I may as well go ahead and take care of my unfinished business."_

She could hear a soft, rhythmic beeping noise, though it sounded far off like it was coming from some sort of badly tuned radio.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Bonnie Rockwaller opened her eyes. Her dorm room was still shrouded in complete and total darkness. The curtains were still shut tight so that what little early morning sunlight crept through the blinds barely made its way onto the carpet.

_"_It must still be cloudy outside._"_ she thought to herself, sadly.

The weather had seemed to echo her mood all week long. Nothing but miserably grey overcast skies as far as the eye could see, and rain that never seemed to end. She rolled overthinking it all over in her head.

Today was the day.

The final day.

Even through the darkness of the bedroom, Bonnie could see the calendar she had pinned up on her dorm room wall when she had started attending classes at Upperton University back in the fall of the previous year. It was now the first week of June, though her calendar did not go past the fourteenth of the month. She had torn off the rest of the days of the month when she had made up her mind. Red X's crossed out each day leading up to today. Below the calendar on a desk were a jumbled up piles of school textbooks and notes from teachers. Many of them were about how often she had skipped classes over the previous weeks, and a few had even said that she had been dropped from the classes completely. It did not matter. None of it mattered much anymore. It wasn't like she was going to be finishing school anyway.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Bonnie flung out a hand and groped around for her alarm clock. After a few moments of hard effort, she found it and shut it off. She pushed back her bedsheets and slowly got out of bed, yawning, stretching, and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Upon leaving her dorm room and walking into the shared living room she spotted Tara sitting cross-legged on the couch, a blanket wrapped tight around her, and her laptop perched on her lap. She was obviously working on school work since the end of the year exams were just around the corner. Bonnie could hear the jingle of music coming from a pair of headphones in Tara's ears.

Tara did not look up as Bonnie made her way over to the bathroom. Bonnie preferred it that way, these days. Things were so different now from when they had been friends through middle school and high school. Back then both girls had been inseparable, almost attached at the hip some would say. These days they hardly spoke to one another. Bonnie had kept to her own room most of the time throughout the school year, while Tara was hardly ever there. Bonnie knew that she was busy with so many clubs, organizations, not to mention cheerleading that the only time they ever really crossed paths was during shared classes. Bonnie, on the other hand, was not apart of anything at the University. She had not been a cheerleader since she had permanently removed herself from the Middleton Mad Dogs cheer squad their senior year of high school. In fact, there was only one that she had really ever put much effort into and the years she had spent since freshman year of high school perfecting this second language had gone completely unnoticed by anyone else.

Times change.

People drift apart. They change as they grow into adults.

Well, most people do, anyway.

The television was on, though the volume had been muted to allow Tara time to study without interruption. Bonnie spotted a well-known redhead she had once attended school with. The news reporter seemed to be going on about the rescue of some trapped people in a burning building. She could see Kim and Ron beaming and waving to their supporters, broad grins on their faces. The sight of the two of them made Bonnie sick to her stomach as she slouched off to the bathroom.

The mirror had completely fogged up by the time Bonnie had gotten out of the shower, dried her hair, and wrapped a clean towel around her slender body. She had been lost to her thoughts yet again, standing in the shower, unmoving, just thinking. She reached out a hand and wiped a spot clean on the mirror. A dejected-looking girl with brunette hair around eighteen years old looked back at her. Bonnie frowned as she stared at her complexion in the mirror. With the towel still wrapped tight around her body, she left the bathroom and made her way back to her bedroom. Once again her morning routine had gone completely unnoticed by the girl she had once called, best friend. She couldn't blame her.

The rest of the morning passed in a haze. She ate by herself in the cafeteria as she usually had all semester long. Why she needed to have a belly full of food she did not know. After that Bonnie left the cafeteria. Walking down the crowded college campus hallways she did not look at anyone that passed her but merely stared at her shoes. Everyone else might have well had a large letter X plastered across their faces for all she knew.

As she stood there, well enough alone, her mind began to wonder, bringing up old memories she had thought long forgotten. Being bullied and teased by her two older twin sisters, Connie and Lonnie were one. Had this been the sole reason why she behaved the way she did during those early years of school? Her home life was a complete mess. Had this been the reason why she had to make herself superior to those around her? Be the best that she could be, even if it meant knocking others down a peg or two in the process. It seemed that way. Her relationship with her parents could not have been much better than she had with her two sisters. A father that was always away on business trips and a mother unable to cope with it. And whenever her father had been around the house, he had always been too busy to spend time with Bonnie, or had been arguing with her mother about God knows what. Her friends from school. They had long since cast her out after what she had did and she did not blame them in the slightest. Would they miss her? Would they wonder if it had been their fault that it had come to this?

Bonnie looked down. Her eyes grew wide as she realized just how far down, down really was. She had come this far. It was too late to back out now. She glanced out towards the horizon. The clouds had become much more dark and ominous, even if the rain had subsided a bit.

"There are enough terrible things troubling the world. One less one might do the world some good." she thought darkly to herself.

Bonnie closed her eyes and spread her arms wide in a graceful manner as a bolt of lightning streaked across the early morning sky.

It was all over.

She was doing the world and everyone in it a favor. Her only regret was that she did not make up for all the terrible things she had done as a child.

* * *

Seven Years Earlier

The bell rang out, loud and shrill at Middleton Middle School. There was much scraping of chair legs as everyone took their seats and waited for the teacher, Mr. Barkin to enter. Bonnie glanced out the classroom window. It seemed like such a waste to have to spend so much time inside when the bright blue sky outside seemed to be calling to her. What she wouldn't give to be out in the sun with her friends, or shopping at Club Banana for new clothes.

Bonnie turned her attention back towards the front of the class., playing idly with her mechanical pencil. A few of her fellow classmates were still in deep conversations with each other. Over to her right, she could see Kim and Ron talking about their upcoming weekend plans together. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the pair of them. In front of her sat Josh Mankey and Brick Flagg. As usual, they were busy jabbering away about sports. On her left, she could hear one of her best friends Tara chatting animatedly to Jessica, both fellow members of the middle school cheerleading squad.

"Did you hear the big news?" asked Tara, who was leaning back in her chair to face Jessica.

"No, what is it?" said Jessica, pushing her blonde hair out of her face and looking eagerly at Tara.

"I heard there's going to be a new transfer student coming soon." said Tara, barely able to contain herself with pleasure.

"For real?"

"Yes, I overheard Mr. Barkin talking about it in the faculty office."

"Pretty cool!"

"I wonder where the new transfer student will sit."

"You're right, I did not think of that."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't that sound great, Bonnie? I hope it's another girl." said Tara, turning to face her.

"Don't you think this school has enough of them already?" asked Bonnie, sourly, now chewing on the end of her pencil.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Tara, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, plenty. It just seems weird. Who in their right mind transfers a few months before the end of school?" said Bonnie.

Tara shrugged and turned back to continue her discussion about who the new student might be with Jessica.

Bonnie turned her attention back towards the front of the classroom again. She closed her eyes and was slowly able to tune out the rest of the class so that she could be left to just her thoughts.

_None of this crap they teach us here interests me._

_I wish I could be done with this place._

At that moment the classroom door slid open, and in walked Mr. Steven Barkin. He was a big, muscular man, with very little neck. His jet black hair was cut in a flat top, and his dark brown eyes raked over the classroom as he entered. The class became very quiet. Barkin's mere presence in a room was enough to call the class to order.

"Listen up, everyone." he began, as he strode over to the desk at the front of the classroom.

Everyone turned their attention to Mr. Barkin.

"You're going to have a new student in the class, starting today." said Barkin, gruffly to the students.

From the back of the classroom Bonnie, who was not paying Mr. Barkin much attention, clicked her pencil, causing the lead to extend out further than was necessary for writing.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

"I want you all to do your best in extending a warm welcome and making our new attention to the class feel both accepted, and welcome." said Barkin, very business-like.

"They're here." whispered Tara behind her hands.

"All right!" said Jessica, only loud enough for Tara to hear.

Bonnie glanced up as a young boy walked in. She could hear Tara gasp next to her and flash a grin at both her and Jessica. He had sleek brown hair, a slightly protuberant nose, and bright, brilliantly baby blue eyes. He made his way over to where Mr. Barkin was and turned to face the class at large, his schoolbag clutched in both hands in front of him. He wore a kind smile and did not seem at all nervous about meeting so many new faces.

"All right, introduce yourself." said Mr. Barkin, with what Bonnie could only assume was an attempt at sounding sincere.

The boy did not speak. He just stood there, backpack in hand looking around at all the students facing him with unblinking eyes. A few seconds seemed to tick by before Mr. Barkin seemed to come to a sudden realization.

"Oh, of course." said Mr. Barkin, more to himself, then to the classroom full of watchful students.

He leaned forward and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

The boy turned to look up at Mr. Barkin.

"Introduce yourself."

The boy smiled and nodded before turning back towards the students. He unzipped his backpack. After a few moments, the boy seemed to find just what he was looking for and pulled out a bright red notebook. A few whispers broke out among the seated students.

"What's with this kid?" said Brick Flagg.

Josh merely shrugged, looking perplexed.

Bonnie could see Tara and Jessica exchanging confused looks as well.

The only person who seemed to be giving Mr. Barkin and the new student their fullest attention, was Kim. She sat at her desk with her arms folded across her chest and seemed to be drinking in everything Mr. Barkin said.

"Of course little miss Possible has to be the class suck up." said Bonnie under her breath.

The boy set down his backpack and began flipping through a few pages of the notebook until he seemed to find what he was looking for and showed it to the class.

_My name is Felix Renton. It is nice to meet you._

_I would like to get to know everyone through this notebook._

More chatter seemed to break out among the students as Felix Renton flipped the pages of his notebook for the third time.

_When you would like to talk to me, please use this notebook._

_I can't hear._

"Seriously?" said one student.

"That's so sad." said another.

The room seemed to be full of a low buzzing noise as students looked at each other with befuddled looks on their faces. Bonnie was staring at the last three words, her brain working furiously to process them. This kid could not hear them? Was there something wrong with him? Had he been in some kind of freak accident? Just how bad was his hearing? Or was this all some kind of joke and at any moment now Felix would burst out laughing saying that he was merely kidding.

"What a weirdo." said Bonnie, loud enough for the entire classroom to hear her.

They all turned to look at her open-mouthed. Bonnie could see from a few rows in front of her that Kim was giving her a very disapproving look, a frown on her face and color rising in her cheeks to match her red hair.

Felix, being unable to hear any of this seemed completely unabashed. He bent down and returned the red notebook to his backpack before scooping it up off the floor and clutching it to his chest again, smiling widely.

"All right, let's see where should you sit? Why don't you move back to the desk behind you, Bonnie? Felix here can sit in front of you." said Barkin.

"You can take a seat right over there." said Mr. Barkin to Felix, raising a thick finger to point to where Bonnie was currently sitting frozen in her chair,

Bonnie let out a noise of impatience but grudgingly did as she was told while Felix walked down one of the rows of desk waving at fellow students, all of whom gave him warm, airy greetings. Next thing Bonnie knew Felix was standing right in front of her with the same glowing smile he had for when he had walked into the classroom. He stuck out a hand. Bonnie could only assume that he wanted to shake hands with her.

"Your seat is right there." she said, cooly, pointing to her vacated desk.

The boy did not seem to understand her. He merely stood there with his hand outstretched.

"Will you just sit down already." snapped Bonnie, sounding annoyed.

Felix stood there for another moment, bit his lip, then turned to take his seat in front of Bonnie.

"Freak." said Bonnie, staring at the back of Felix's head.

She could hear both Jessica and Tara giggling beside her.

"All right, now I am going to start class." said Mr. Barkin, turning his back to the students, picking up some chalk and writing that days lesson on the blackboard.

:TO BE CONTINUED:


End file.
